


shuri x taxes

by ach



Category: 07 Ghost, taxes - Fandom
Genre: HOT BIRTHDAY SEXXX, M/M, MMMMMMM HOPE SHURI DOESN T GET A PAPR CUTT ON HIS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Multi, OH U WILL ALL B JACKIN OFF TO THIS HOTT PIEACE OD YAOIZ, WARNING LOTS OF PAPER AND OAK TREE NO NO SCENES!!!!!!!!1!1!1!1, XXX TAXES DUE ON THE JULY OF FIFTEEN!!!!1!1!1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ach/pseuds/ach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shrui anc taxes get Really close ; ^ ) in bed ; ^ ) with shuri's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shuri x taxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikagay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikagay/gifts).



> im sorry god

it wass the night of julY fifteen and shuri had just turned seventreen!!!!!1!1!1! so kona-chan decided to give shuri a Bigg Surpeisze....

"oh shurii sincss its ur birgthday, i have sommthng to gfive u' said konatsuy

"'whdt is jt' said shurii the oakk tree

"iTS FTAXES BCURE READYU TO FUCJ TACES BITCHJ!!!1!1!1!"

shhiri blushddd and tookk the pille pf taces from lonatsus hands. he ran int0 hos room and pulled odwn his pantsu!!!!!1!1!1!1!2!2!:!:&/&,! 0plabincg the taxcws onm his bed, shuri whipped out his ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and fUCKCK RHE TAXEDAS!!!1!!11!!2!22$&:9,/!'w AND IT WAS DO HOTTO!1!1!!1!3!21!!2 AND HTHEN HE CAME OM ALL OD THE PAPOERRS !!1!1!1!!1!1

andm them kontdu csme back in and startged jacking off to the shuri and taxxs smexy fun teims !!!!1!1!1!1! and rhen he cummed evrytwhere!!1!!1!1 and shuri then dukckned the taxres skme kore!!!1!1!1!1!

the end im sorry god


End file.
